Crush!
by SuPeRhOtTie
Summary: Herre it is, my first fic! Yay! Well anyway, this is a funny story about digimon and a tv show called crush, warinings, hmmm Taito! Yaya!


Crush!

  
  


"Hi I'm the host, Deanna Romain, and this is the show that you've all been waiting for! This show explores a crush of someone and exhibit it to all the world! And here is our first contestant! He's smart, funny and very blond, Yamato Ishida everyone!"

Matt walks onto the stage and waves at the audience, several girls scream.

"Hi Matt, how are you today? Ready to find out who has a crush on you?" Deanna asks.

"Yup, I'm ready!" Matt exclaims.

"Well look at the first person in the window." Deanna says. 

Matt looks up and a pair of lips appear, "Matt, you and I first met each other at summer camp a few years ago. Then we got transported to the Digital World. We became really close in almost a going out kinda way."

"Can you tell us who that is?"

"Uh yeah, that's Joe Kido." Matt replied and Joe walked out.

"Look again." Deanna said.

"Hey Matt, we met through your younger brother TK and we've gotten close ever since." A voice said.

"Uh, that's TK's and my younger brother once removed, JC." Matt said.

"Hey Matt, we first met at summer camp too and we didn't get along too well at first but now we're the best of friends." Now that was a familiar voice!

"That's Tai!" Matt exclaimed. 

"That's right!" Deanna yelled.

"Now, this is th e part of the show where you ask each of the contestants a question"Deanna explains. "But first who are you most surprise to see here?"

"I would have to say my younger brother JC" Matt says

"And why is that?" Deanna asks.

"Because he has a girlfriend named Sora",says Matt

"Well he could be BI" Deanna says

"You can only hope" Matt answers.

"Ok, now some questions." Deanna says, "First off, Joe, why are you here?"

"Duh, to be on TV." Joe replies, "Hi mom!"

"Well that was useful." Deanna complains. "Now, JC, what are you doing here?"

"Well those other two said that I had to come because they had no one else and TK refused to come with us." JC replies. 

"Oh ok, and Tai?"

"I think Matt is really really hot." Tai replies.

"Uh, okay. Now Matt your turn to ask the questions."

"Joe, since you have the crest of reliability, would you be reliable to me?" Matt asked.

"Mom! Change the channel!" Joe replies.

"Next, JC."

"Since you share a room with TK and I, is that just coincidence or what?"

"Sorry bro, that's just a coincidence. There's no other room for me to move in." JC replies.

"Uh ok, now Tai?"

"Hey, I'm supposed to be asking the questions! Tai, while we were in bed together last night, and you were trying to give me a hickey in an unmentionable place, why was why was your tongue moving all around my body and not just on my neck?"

"Cuz I'm the one with the crush on you." Tai replied.

"Ok, and now it's time to ask you something, who do you think doesn't have a crush on you?"

asked Deanna.

"Um, I don't think that it's Tai because we've been together way too long. I don't think that it's Joe because I think that he's straight. So it must be JC."

"Will Matt's real crush please come up and give him a hug." Deanna commanded.

All stand up and Tai walks over and hugs Matt, "Oh wow! I am so shocked!" Matt exclaimed.

"Now that we have explored your crush in front millions of viewers, we offer you this, a trip to Hawaii! But who you take on this trip is completely up to you. You can choose to become lovers with this guy or you can just stay friends. Now go back stage and book those tickets." Matt runs backstage. "So Tai, how does it feel to have finally told Matt that you like him?"

"Well Deanna, I'm pretty sure he knew already." Tai replied.

"Oh, well here Matt comes, get ready for your final plea!"

"If you choose to become more than friends with me, I'll kneel in front of you and smile like an O."

"Matt what have you decided?"

"To become Lovers"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled JC

"What" yelled Matt

"You want me to go on that trip with you, you even said. Tai I'm going to kill you!"

JC and Tai get into a fight.

"Well I guess that's all the time we for now. See you all later"said Deanna

  
  


THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
